My Psychotherapist and I
by Pauline Christian
Summary: Dr. Madden is still having difficulty with Diana. What happens when an old friend of Madden happens to notice this trouble?  New character, ftw.
1. How Could I Ever Forget?

Dr. Madden sighed. He looked over the file again, realizing he was getting nowhere with Diana even after she was removed. She was still traumatized over her son's death, even when he somewhat convinced her of his non-existence.

There was a knock on his office door. He set it down, turning around and folding his hands. "Come in," he called.

When the door opened, a woman no older than 36 poked her head in. "I'm looking for Dr. Ma—" The words died from her mouth as she suddenly saw the man sitting in the chair.

And he recognized her too. Julia James.

"J-Jules?" He stuttered.

"…Paul," she managed, surprised.

"I-I haven't seen you in so long…how's life?"

The two were almost surprised to see each other. In college they both attended the same university, both majoring in Psychology. Madden had found a great fascination with insane people and Jules had become interested in helping traumatized patients. A friend of theirs, who ended up a well-known psychopharmacologist (Dr. Fine, or Nick), had introduced them at a meeting with several psychology agencies, and they instantly hit it off. However, a misunderstanding and some betrayal led the two to break up. This was only a week before the two planned to get married. James had thought of contacting him again…but she never did.

Until now, quite accidentally.

"It's…alright…"

"It has been a while, hasn't it," he murmured, looking at his hands.

"You've been doing alright. I guess I have, too."

"Why are you here?" Paul looked up at her quizzically.

"Ah…good question. One of your interns mentioned to me on the phone the other day how one of your clients…Diana Goodman, hasn't been making progress."

"How did you know that…?"

"She's my cousin."

"Oh."

"Have you been having trouble?"

"Why do you care?" he snapped, snatching up the file and pretending to look at it, but really trying not to fall back into her eyes as he always would.

"She thought I might be able to help."

Dr. Madden couldn't help it, he looked up at her, feeling his stomach drop to his feet.

"My clients are making quite a lot of progress so far." She smiled, and he felt like it was the 80s again.

"I don't know if you can handle this one." Still considering her offer, he handed her the folder and she sifted through it carefully. "Diana Goodman, 44 years, went insane after her son Gabe's death, took Valium, Xanax, all those for about seventeen years until she managed to get beyond it. Eventually she left her husband and 16 year old daughter and went to stay at her parents' house. But my problem is with her trauma. She claims she's seeing a baby Gabe, like the one she saw before he died, rather than the 18 year old he probably would've been, had he lived."

"Diana Goodman. That name's so familiar…"

"Maybe you could sit and watch one of our sessions."

"Or I could just have her transfer."

The two stared at each other, sensing a fight. Paul took a deep breath.

"Alright. I'll call and let her know." He picked up the phone and dialed Diana. Jules picked up the file and exited, accidentally bumping into a shorter woman.

"Oh, sorry," the stranger smiled nervously as the file accidentally spilled open and across the ground.

"Oh God," James cursed under her breath, kneeling down and trying to collect the forms.

"Here, let me help," the woman offered, crouching and doing the same.

"Thank you," Julia said, getting the forms back in their place.

"Of course. My name's Diana, by the way." She held out her hand and helped the therapist up.

"Diana…"

A phone in Diana's pocket buzzed. She picked it up, turning away. "Hello? …Yes, I'm here a little early, I apologize…" As Julia walked away she heard Diana talking, when she suddenly heard Dr. Madden come out of the room and greet the woman.

"Good afternoon, Diana."

Dr. James froze.

That was Diana Goodman.

Oh God. Well, she certainly didn't _seem_ crazy.

_But then again_, thought Julia as she went back to her office, _people are never as they seem._


	2. Meet Diana

Julia crossed her legs, then uncrossed them, then leaned on her knees, spinning back and forth in her chair slowly, boredom striking. She was bored. Diana was supposed to be there five minutes ago.

And then an intern opened the door – a young woman that Julia nicknamed Pumps due to the girl's habit of wearing the same shoes to work every day. "Miss James, she's here."

"Ah," the therapist sat up quickly. "Let her in."

Before Pumps could leave, Diana slipped in, seemingly out of breath. "Oh, hello," she smiled sheepishly as the door clicked shut behind her. Julia just watched, amused. "Sorry I hadn't gotten here sooner – Doctor Madden was trying to give me directions here…"

The greatest psychotherapist in the state let out a soft, knowing laugh. "Well, Paul may be able to solve insanity…to a point…but he can't tell you where my office is."

"It was somewhat obvious too!" the older woman noted, settling down in a comfy chair with a few throw pillows. "There was a cute little sign that said 'James Psychiatry'. It was blue and green…"

"Like the ocean," Jules murmured.

"Yes, like the ocean," Diana repeated, somewhat surprised.

"So, I have been looking through your medical history and the therapy that Madden tried."

"He did everything—"

"ETC, prescriptions, hypnosis…these are the things that usually cure insane patients." The woman paused, looking up. "But I'm sure you're sick of being called a patient, or a client. So can I call you Diana?"

"By all means, yes." The two thought about their next sentences, but the older seized the silence. "You sound like him a bit."

Julia paused. "We're not supposed to show emotion usually, we're there to listen to problems and give advice. People who've come to seek my help often note that I get very…emotional. I've had a tragic past, to say the least."

"He doesn't seem to be showing up very much any longer, but sometimes…I see him in my dreams. Almost like he's an angel rather than…"

"Rather than a real being that was seemingly a result of your insanity?"

Diana nodded slowly, not looking at her, thinking. "As a baby…" She looked up. "Can I tell you about it? I know it's likely in all those forms that Dr. Madden filled out, but…"

"Of course. I want to know everything."

So Julia learned the entire story – Gabe's death through her psychopharmacology and therapy, ETC, and finally accepting the truth and divorcing her husband. She listened with intense patience and curiosity, taking in every detail. When Diana was done, her eyes dried up from crying and dabbing them, she sniffled a few times and managed to make eye contact with her new therapist. "And…my life seems so much different…not better, not worse…just different."

"I see."

"You don't really understand, do you?" Diana asked, prodding, trying to see through Julia's calm persona.

"I do understand, Mrs. Goodman…I-I understand a bit more than one might think…" The young woman's voice cracked and she swallowed a sob. "Gabe must be sad that you've chosen to remove yourself from the place where he's lived for a while."

"Don't you mean in my—"

"No. I do believe he exists."

"…But you don't seem insane."

"I'm not…" Dr. James leaned forward, lowering her voice as if telling a juicy secret. "I believe your case may be the first report of insanity mixed with paranormal beings. Ghosts. Well, one ghost."

"Are we going to do the whole Ouija board thing?"

She sat back, shaking her head. "Not at all. A bit of hypnosis may be necessary, however, though a bit different from Dr. Madden's ideas." Jules looked at the clock upon her wall. "Diana, I'm afraid our time is up. When do you wish to meet again?"

"Whenever possible…" the oldest began to gather her things, falling silent.

"I can pencil you in at…5pm on Friday, two days from now."

"Alright," Diana murmured, putting on a coat and staring out the window. "Rain again. Fantastic."

Dr. James chuckled. "If you need an umbrella, I have plenty living under my desk."

"I'll be fine, but thank you." Mrs. Goodman smiled, her pearly white teeth showing. For a previously insane woman, she was quite nice, the experienced therapist gathered. "See you Friday."

"Five o'clock…and no excuses," Julia wagged a finger jokingly at her, making the standing break into a smile. She left quickly, leaving James to her thoughts for a moment.


End file.
